Navidad en el digimundo
by Ryu-kun
Summary: los niños pasan la navidad en el digimundo junto con sus padres.. 1 episodio
1. Default Chapter

Digimon Digital Monsters  
Feliz navidad.  
  
24 de diciembre 1999   
12:00 de la tarde.  
  
Habían pasado cuatro meses después de que los niños salvaron al digimundo. Cuatro meses que esperaban con ansia para poder ver a sus amigos. Los niños habían llegado al digimundo con sus padres. Curiosamente ellos había hecho una infinidad de promesas y tareas solo para poder pasar la navidad en el digimundo. Y claro después de haber hecho un sacrificio bastante grande al sacrificar sus emblemas..  
  
Joe por ejemplo se había comprometido a tomar cursos de biología y ciencias afines a la medicina. Desgraciadamente solo su hermano Shin pudo asistir con él. Sus padres estaban ocupados en el hospital con los demás enfermos y la fiesta para los enfermos que no podían abandonar el hospital..   
  
Izzy no había tenido muchos problema, se había estado comportando como un niño normal e incluso varias veces había llegado tarde a su casa. Extrañamente su mamá estaba feliz por ese comportamiento. Y su padre esta a la vez orgulloso de que su pequeño hijo estuviera creciendo, sobre todo cuando una vez llego con el ojo morado al casa y un poco enpolvado. Seña clara de que se había peleado.. Su padres no dijeron nada.. solo esperabnan que el otron iño hubiera quedado peor.  
  
Pero todo eso fue a causa de un mal entendido con Matt del cual Izzy no quiso hablar, para evitarle problemas a Matt, izzy no dijo nada. Después de todo eran amigos y a veces lo amigos se peleaban entre sí. Pero las razones eran de lo mas extrañas en el caso de Matt. Matt pensó que Izzy estaba pervirtiendo a su hermano menor mostrándole sitios prohibidos de la Red.   
  
Pues en la computadora de su casa(Lugar donde normalmente le enseñaba a Tk como usar la computadora.. la de su papa) encontró cientos de sitios porno. En cuanto Izzy llegó a su casa a la siguiente vez. Matt le puso el ojo morado. Y obligó a Izzy a que borrará esos sitios de su maquina. Pero lo que pasó después en realidad fue que su padre estaba haciendo una investigación acerca de esos sitios, para una articulo. Y meses de investigación se fueron a la basura. Como resultado Matt.. no recibiría su mesada en un año. Por no pregntar a su padre.  
  
Para Tai y Kari.. bueno ellos mas bien hicieron mas bien las clásicas sesiones prolongadas de llanto de Kari, múltiples discusiones de Tai con su padre. Para que finalmente accedieron sus padres a pesar de su renuencia de ir a un mundo desconocido a pasar la navidad.  
  
Tk simplemente se lo dijo a su mamá y no tuvo muchos problemas con ella. El padre de los dos hermanos fue el problema, pues la televisora tenía muchos programas ese día. Pero finalmente una escena de llanto de Tk en pleno vestíbulo del la televisora frente a todos los subordinados de su padre logró el milagro. El señor Ishida tuvo que asistir para no verse como un desalmado que no quería a sus hijos.  
  
Sora no tuvo muchos problemas pues su relación con su mamá andaba con viento en popa. Además su mamá quería platicar un poco con la persona que hizo que madre e hija se acercarán una vez más. Ella le tenía un presente a Piyomon. Desgraciadamente su padre no inba poder venir pues el avion que debía tomar en los estados unidos se cancelo.  
  
Y Mimi con solo decirle a sus padres que iban a hacer una buena acción al mostrarle el espíritu de la navidad a los digimon. Esas solas palabras hicieron que su mamá se sintiera el espíritu de la navidad en persona. Aunque mas bien parecía que había tomado algún alucinógeno.  
  
En resumen 16 personas pasarían la navidad en el digimundo. Todas con diferente motivos razones y circunstancias diferente a la de los ocho niños.  
  
Todos llegaron a las doce del medio día, concientes de que habría mucho trabajo que hacer antes de la cena de nochebuena. Afortunadamente los digimon habían reconstruido la mansión donde Devilmon les había tendido la trampa. Casi todos los digimon estaban presentes. Con excepción de Electmon que tenía mucho trabajo en su guardería, con tanto digimon renacidos. Y con Monzaimon el cual tenia que preparar a los juguetes, para según él, la gran noche aunque nadie entendía de lo que hablaba. Decía que esperaba la visita Santamon..  
  
Sin embargo como ya habían perdido mucho tiempo, rápidamente las tareas fueron repartidas.   
Los niños y sus padres se dedicarían a decorar la casa, mientras Andromon traía un árbol de navidad del bosque. Matt y su padre lo acompañarian para asegurarse de que no fuera ni muy grande ni muy chico.  
  
La cocina de la mansión estaba que ardía literalmente. Las mamás estaba allí con las mejores intenciones del mundo de prepara la cena de navidad y lucirse ante las demás. Pero el menú no estaba listo. Todas las mamas objetaron las ideas de la señora Tachikawa de hacer pavo con salsa de chocolate y rosbeff con crema de fresas o alguna otra aberración culinaria, de las que ella hacía en su casa y podría mandar al hospital a todos. La señora Kamiya tambien fue excluida después d eque Izzy le comento a su madre de las recetas de la mamá de Tai.  
  
Finalmente las madres se decidieron y empezaron a cocinar el suculento menú. Nadie, ni Digimon, ni niño u adulto osaron acercarse a la cocina, el aura de energía era palpable.. si algo estallaba allí no iba ser el menú. En el cual estaban trabajado antiguas recetas familiares de cocina. Eso era muy peligroso.. afortunadamente los niños se lo advirtieron a los digimon.   
  
Tai y su padre ponía la mesa para 30 personas en la mesa del comedor central ante su desesperación.  
  
"Oye papá.. ¿de que lado van los cubiertos" preguntó el niño portador del valor.  
"No lo se.. pregúntale a tu mamá" le dijo su padre sacando de dudas a su hijo.  
"¿Que..? y acercarme a la cocina.. prefiero pelear contra apocalipmon dijo Tai mientras ponía los cubiertos de la mejor manera posible.   
  
"Ya.. ya.. los cubiertos van colocados de esta forma" dijo Shin mientras ponía la muestra a los dos.  
"Oye Shin y.. ¿desde cuando sabes poner la mesa?" preguntó Joe  
"Ay joe.. siempre la he puesto la mesa.. aun antes de que tu nacieras... y eso que eres mi hermano" dijo Shin con la mano en su cara.  
  
Tanto Joe como Shin se sentían poco fuera de lugar en un lugar con tantas personas que apenas conocían. Pero al menos estaban mas cerca una familia.. de lo que había estado en años.. especiaolmente después de que se fue Shuu a estudiar a la universidad..  
  
Izzy, Tentomon y su padre decoraban las paredes cantando una canción llamada Mesa Seei. Pero eso ocasionó que se retrasaran un poco los demás.  
  
"Izzy.. que linda voz tienes" dijo Mimi muy alegre. "No quieres cantar conmigo Noche de Paz para los digimon. Mientras se le replegó al niño de conocimiento.  
  
"No mejor cantamos Holy nigth" dijo sora la cual le lanzó una mirada coqueta que hizo que Izzy se le subiera el color rojo de su piel.  
  
Izzy dijo muy apenado "Lo siento chicas pero.. le prometí a Tk acompañarlo en una canción que hemos estado ensayando" dijo Izzy mientras se lo decía a las dos en voz baja. "Es una sorpresa para los digimons" lo dijo mientras se aseguraba que nadie más los oyera."Vamos a cantar jingle bells"  
  
Mimi y sora se quedaron viendo mutuamente. "O sea que ustedes.. pensaron lo mismo que nosotras" dijeron las dos niñas. Izzy solo asintió. Y el les mostró una grabadora que estaba en arrumbada en la estancia. "Casi todos van a cantar una canción" dijo Izzy.  
  
"Pero quedan Tai y Joe" dijo Izzy a las dos niñas mientras estas abrían sus ojos con exageración.   
"Esos dos cantan horrible" dijeron ellas con resignación mientras se iban de allí.  
  
Todos asentieron resignados..  
Finalmente un poco mas tarde llegó el arbol. Un soberbio ejemplar de pino que entró perfectamente en la puerta y luego fue puesto en el centro del salón. Andromon lo había arrancado de raíz y lo puso en unos soportes especiales. Con el árbol en su lugar las decoraciones empezaron a girar en torno al árbol. Todos ayudaron a decorarlo con entusiasmo. Los mas entusiasmados eran Shin y Joe, se sentía como si fueran parte de una gran familia. Se sentían plenamente llenos de alegría.  
  
Tk y Kari eran los únicos que no estaban ayudando en la decoración. Ellos estaban trayendo los mas importante de toda la celebración(Al menos para un niño pequeño). Los regalos para los digimon y para la familia que debía estar acomodado en el arbol. Los dos niños los acomodaron cuidadosamente abajo del árbol con mucho cuidado.  
  
Cuando terminaron contemplaron el hermoso lugar en que se había convertido el salón principal. Las luces multicolores iluminaban la habitación a media luz. El muerdago y el olor a pino inundaban el salón que antes hubiera sido un salón de bailes. Todos habían optado pro la navidad tradicional europea.(Estilo charles dickens.. autor de "Un cuento de navidad")  
  
"Es una lastima que no tengamos dinero, para comprar un regalo" dijo Tk a su querido,a dorado precioso de Tk, el cual la escuchaba un poco triste.  
"Es cierto me hubiera gustado comprar un regalo para alguien" dijo Kari mientras movía su pie en el piso. El niño de la esperanza estaba un poco callado y con ánimos al ver a su amiga como le decía que quería regalarle algo a alguien..  
  
"¿Para alguien especial?" dijo Tk. "Y.. ¿Quién es?" dijo Kari mientras esperaba con ansia las palabras de TK.  
  
"Bueno hay.. alguien... muy especial.." dijo TK un poco avergonzado. "Se.. trata.. de... un chico" dijo mientras se sonrojaba aun mas.  
  
A Kari se le iluminaron los ojos al oir a Kari. "Te refieres a matt" dijo tratando de no asustarse.  
  
"No.. es cualquier chico" le dijo a Kari. ella pudo ver que Tk estaba sonriendo. "Lo que pasa es.. desde que lo ví la primera vez.. creí que.. estaba solo" le dijoa KAri mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos. "No lo sé.. pero cuando lo ví.. pensé que sería bueno ser su amigo.. ya sabes.. para que no se sintiera tan solo" le dijo Tk a akari mientras se aseguraba de que nadie lo oyera.  
  
Kari empezó a tranquilizarse y vio con ternura a si querido amigo Tk. (Es tan tierno cuando se preocupa por lo demás) suspiró y lo vio a los ojos muy contenta.  
  
"No se como decirlo.. pero cuando lo distraía de lo que le preocupaba..me gustaba ver como desaparecía sus preocupaciones al menos por un tiempo" dijo mientras movía sus dedos en circulos.   
"No se que habrá entendido mi hermano.. pero lo ayudé todo lo que pude.... y me empezó gustar" dijo tK mientras supiraba un poco avergonzado. "Sé que no soy muy inteligente.. y que cometí muchos errores.. pero el fue tan paciente.. siempre tan amable y tan dulce" dijo TK mientras se sentaba.   
  
"Lo que quiero decir es.. no sé que le preocupaba hace tiempo.. pero me gustó poder.. hacer que su mente.. estuviera ocupada.. lo distraía mas.. que lo que el trabajaba en su computadora" dijo tk mientras kari mientras Tk estaba diciendo algo muy secreto.  
  
"No entendía porque lo hacía.. hasta que Sora me dijo cual era mi emblema.. mi emblema es la esperanza, supongo que por eso siempre me preocupaba de que nadie se peleará o se perdiera" dijo mientras Kari lo estaba viendo con ojos de cachorro.  
  
(Eres tan tierno.. te preocupas por los demás) pensaba Kari mientras veía con idolatración a Tk.   
  
"Kari.. ¿me estas escuchando?" dijo Tk mientras veía a la niña de la luz muy confundida.  
  
"Si te estoy escuchando" (Mi querido Tk)" dijo mientras Kari se sonrojaba mucho.  
  
"Bueno como te estaba diciendo.. Cuando regresamos de nuevo al mundo real.. lo ví tan decido.. vi como trató de protegerte.. y también.. cuando regresamos al digimundo.. lo ví tan cambiado.. un poco mas alegre.. y sin preocupaciones" dijo mientras sus manos empezaban a sudar. "Cuando las personas estan felices... me hace sentir tan bien" dijo Tk mientras trataba de secarse las manos.   
  
"Yo creo que eres una excelente persona" dijo Kari mientras le daba un abrazo aTk.  
"Bueno en fin.. lo que quiero decir es que.. me gustaría darle un regalo de navidad.. pero todo lo que le gusta cuesta.. arriba de 800 dolares" dijo Tk mientras recordaba que solo tenía 80 dolares en su cuenta bancaria y como unos 20 dolares en su alcancía.   
  
"Bueno y ¿quien es?" preguntó Kari a Tk con una inocencia en su mirada.  
  
Tk casi se cayó al suelo con ese comentario. Pero recordó lo importante. Ella era la hermana de Tai. (Creo que lo raro es de familia.) dijo mientras se recuperaba. (A o mejor mi hermano tiene razón acerca de la familia de Tai) pensó seriamente.  
  
"Es Izzy... incluso ahora.. puedo sentir un poco de tristeza en su corazon" dijo Tk un poco turbado.  
  
"¿Puedes sentir que?" dijo Kari ahora si en ataque de panico. (Eso solo lo puedes hacer cuando los amas de verdad) pensaba Kari con gran confusión en su mente.  
  
"Puedo sentir su tristeza.. no lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo.. con solo ver una persona puedo saber como se siente, si esta triste, si necesita un amigo" dijo Tk mientras se sentía extraño.  
  
"Ahhh.. eres especial.... como yo" dijo Kari mientras se tranquilizaba.  
"Mas o menos" dijo Tk mientras miraba alos demás. "Mira.. joe y su hermano estan tristes porque sus padres no van pasar la navidad con nosotros, pero al mismo tiempo les gusta estar con nosotros, mi hermano.. a el le gusta que nuestra familia este reunida en estas fechas aunque sea solo por un rato. Mimi y sora estan muy alegres.. lo mismo que tu.. Con Tai,, bueno nunca he podido entender a tu hermano. Pero Izzy por una parte esta contento de estar aquí.. pero siento una trizteza que me gustaría quitar de su corazón" diijo Tk mientras lo miraba.  
  
"¿Tu crees que soy extraño?" dijo Tk a Kari con duda en su voz.  
  
"Yo pienso que eres tan dulce y tierno" dijo Kari lo que hizo que Tk se sonrojara. "Necesitamos a alguien que nos pueda ayudar a escoger un regalo a Izzy" dijo Kari muy decidida. "Y yo se quien podrá ayudarlos" dijo mientras iba buscando a Patamon y Gatomon.  
"¿De que no van servir patamon y Gatomon?" dijo Tk mientras Kari los llevaba muy lejos.  
"Primero hay que hacer que digivolucionen al nivel de perfeccionamiento.  
  
Tk estaba muy confundido pero hizo que patamon subieron al nivel mencionado.  
MagnaAngelomon y Angewomon estan escuchando a Kari.  
  
"Vamos yo sé que cuando se trasforman son mas inteligentes y saben mas cosas de las que deberían, asi que piensen en un regalo que sea perfecto para Izzy.. uno que le haga olvidar esa tristeza que tiene tan preocupado a Tk" dijo Kari  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios.. las fuerzas malignas estan luchando contra el espiritu nadideño..y no se quien ganará.. el bien o el mal.. 


	2. un regalo inesperado

Navidad en el digimundo  
Capitulo 2.  
Un regalo inesperado..  
  
Los dos angeles tenía el cabello fuera de lugar.. Si no fuera por las mascara lso dos niños hubieran visto sus caras de asombro.. Ambos angeles se les quedaron viendo un rato completamente idos.. Francamente los dos estaban totalmente idos..  
  
De pronto MagnaAngelmon la interrumpió "Ahh.. Creo que Angewoon es mejor para estos casos.. ella tiene un mejor gusto.. que yo" " dijo Angelmon muy nervioso.  
  
"¿Que?" dijo angewomon y los dos niños.  
  
"Si.. pero tu tienes mas experiencia. los conocs mejro que yo." dijo Angelwomon y miró a Magnaangelmon.   
  
"Si.. pero tu tienes mejor gusto que yo" dijo magnangelmon tratando de zafarse de ese enredo.  
  
"Ya sé le preguntaremos al angel gaurdian de Koushiro" dijo Angelwomon a kari y luego le sonrio. "Si alguien sabe que desea izzy en esta navidad.. ese es el" dijo mientras Maganaangelmon asentía.  
  
Los dos angeles parcían aliviados al zafarse de ese complicado enredo.  
  
"Ahh van a platicar con el angel guardían de él" dijeron los dos niños llenos de entusiasmo y en sus cara se veía la emoción contenida.  
  
"Si.. solo nos tomará un minuto.. o dos.. o tal vez mas" dijo magnaAngelmon mientras sacaba la espada excalibur y dijo "Puerta del destino" y la puerta se abrió.. "Esperenso esto no tomará mucho tiempo regresaremos a tiemmpo para las celebraciones" dijeron los dos.  
  
  
La puerta de cerró cuando los dos pasaron al otro lado, pero no desapareció.  
  
"Bonita manera de dejarnos en suspenso" dijo Kari mientras Tk simplemente supiraba.  
  
Una vez que adentro los dos angeles se dejaron caer al suelo resbalando pro la puerta.  
  
"Bonita manera de meternos en problemas" le dijo Angewomon a magnaAngelmon.   
"Si claro mira quien habla.. Vamos a hablar con el angel guardian de koushiro" dijo Angelmon con sarcasmo.  
"Vaya un angel guardían con sarcasmo.. ya lo he visto todo" dijo una angel que los veía.  
  
"Guarda silencio Gabriel" le dijo Angewomon.  
  
Notas del autor  
MagnaAngelmon vamos a abreviarlo a magna y Angelwomon a Angie.. es muy cansado escribir nombres tan largos.  
  
"Angie busca al angel guardian de Izzy.. yo tengo otras cosas que hacer y debo hablar con gabriel" dijo Magna mientras se quitaba el casco. El emblema de la esperanza estaba grabado en su frente.  
  
"De acuerdo.. pero ¿que Asuntos?" dijo angie preocupada. "¿Es algo en que puedo ayudar?" dijo muy preocupada por su amigo.  
  
"Tengo mis razones" dijo mientras volaba en compañia de gabriel a otro lugar.  
  
En el digimundo Tk se puso palido y fue directo a la cocina.   
  
"Mamá me das un vaso de agua" dijo Tk mientras su mama lo miró preocupada.  
"Te sientes bien" le dijo muy preocupada.  
"Si estaré bien" dijo cuando tomó el vaso de agua y se tomó al menos 5 pastillas que le dio su mamá.   
  
"Toma, cometelo" su mama le dio pan para que no sufriera los efectos de las pastillas en su estomago.  
  
Mientras del otro lado.  
  
Angie estaba con magna.  
"Bueno pues ya se cual es el presente de koushiro" dijo ella mientras veía a un magna muy palido.  
"Sientes bien" le preguntó.  
"Estoy bien.. solo es que.. no es nada.. solo una cnfirmación.. nada de que preocuparse" le dijo. "Creo que dentro de poco ya no te veré" le dijo Magna a ella.  
  
"¿y bien.. cual es el regalo?" le preguntó a la otra mientras ella reaccionaba.  
  
"Bueno.. no lo vas a creer.. pero existe el regalo perfecto" dijo ella algo entusiasmada.  
  
Magna escuchó lo que ella le decía y después reaccionó algo tarde.  
"¿Que?... ¿Y eso es permitido?" dijo algo preocupado.  
"Si.. es posible.. y esa permitido" dijo ella.   
  
Gabriel solo los miraba con una mano en la cara.  
"La vida en esa dimension paralela a la tierra si que les ha afectado" dijo casi en suplica.  
  
El tiempo pasó y todos terminaron las decoraciones justo a tiempo.   
Magna y Angie regresaron en poco tiempo y con ellos presentes el festejo comenzó.  
  
Los digimon de los niños que podía estar en forma mas o menos humana y de tamaño normal estaban presentes.  
Osea Maganangelmon Angewomon werewarumon(aunque inspiraba un poco de miedo) y Lilymon. Principalmente porque era diferente poder sentarse en la mesa sin necesidad de algo.. para poder alcanzar los alimentos.  
  
Las niñas cantaron su canción junto ante el deleite de los digimon.  
  
Luego fue el turno de Matt, tk e Izzy los cuales entonaron noche de paz lo mejor posible. Los padres de Izzy apenas contenían las lagrimas al ver a su "hijo" cantar propiamente como los angeles. Pero se sientieron fuera de lugar al ver a Magna y angie tambien aplaudir y al parecer cautivados.  
  
Celebraron varios juegos y finalmente llegó el momento de la cena.  
  
Tai antes que nadie levantó su vaso y empezo a hablar. Mas que nada dio gracias de todos estubieran presentes y con buena salud a su muy particualr modo.   
  
  
"Es bueno que tdo estemos reunidos para celebrar las navidad (y en especial por los regalos) Y por la oportunidad de verlos a ustedes chicos.. mas que nada quiero dar gracias a nuestros papas cuya bondad y generosidad nos dieron la alegria que nos permite pasar la navidad en el digimundo. Es una alegria tenerlos aquí con nsotros y que soporten todos nuestros errrores" dijo Tai mientras seguía echando flores a los padres de familia.   
  
Conforme Tai seguía con su adulación izzy se empezó a poner triste.   
"Me disculpan creo que me siento mal" dijo Izzy mientras se retiraba de la mesa sin dejar que Tai terminará.  
  
Los padres de Izzy se quedaron tristes y fueron a acompañar a su hijo.  
  
"Creo que fue algo que comió" dijo la señora izumi tratando de disculpar a su hijo. Sus papas se quedaron el sala mientras Izzy estaba afuera en la terraza.  
  
"Le hará bien estar solo un rato" dijo su padre.  
"Pobre debe ser horrible para él.. Tai... porque tenías que adularnos así." Dijo mientras sollozaba la señora izumi.  
"Ellos no sabes que los padres de izzy murieron en un accidente" dijo mientras esperaban a que su hijo se calmara.  
  
Mientras en la sala los padres trataban de dominar a su hijos, los cuales iniciaron una guerra de comida. Claramente se vio como los unica comida que volaba era la preparada por la señora Yagami y la señora Tachikawa. Mientras que la preparadas por personas que si sabían cocinar permanecía intacta en al mesa esperando ser consumida.  
  
Magna y angie también abandonaron la mesa y se dirigieron a la terraza.  
  
"Izzy" le dijeron los dos angeles cuando lo vieron sollozando.  
  
"Creo que se me metió algo en el ojo" dijo Izzy mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara.  
  
Magna se arrodilló junto con Angie para ver a los ojos a Izzy.  
"No llores.. tus papás te ven desde el cielo" dijo Magna mientras miraba a un sorprendido Izzy.  
  
"¿Cómo lo?"  
"Ellos se sienten orgullosos de ti" dijo Angie.  
"Pero no les agrada que llores por cosas que no tienen remedio" dijo Magna.  
"Eres su mas grande alegría" dijo Angie mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos.  
"Ambos lo sabemos" dijeron los angeles   
  
De pronto Magna abrazo a Izzy junto con angie.  
Los casco de los dos angeles desaprecieron cuando abrazaron a Izzy.  
El emblema del conocimiento estaba en la frente de Magna y sus cabellos eran rojos y no rubios.  
  
"¿Papá.. Mamá?" pregunto Izzy con lagrimas en los ojos.  
"Feliz navidad" dijeron los dos mientras los tres se fundían en un abrazo.  
  
En el comedor los verdaderos Magna y Angie se integraron junto con los izumi a la fiesta.  
  
"Pero Izzy" dijeron los dos.  
"No se preocupen.. su regalo lo cuidará muy bien, esta noche"dijo Angie a los dos.  
  
Tk y kari se sentían un poco cansados.  
Magna y Angie regresaron a Patamon y a gatomon.  
  
"Tk..el regalo de izzy ya lo recibió" dijo Patamon.  
"Y esta muy contento" dijo Gatomon.  
"Me alegro" dijo Tk mientras mostraba una bonita sonrisa.  
Kari al ver sonreir a Tk se sintió mucho mejor y sonrió tambien. Y antes que nada le dio su regalo a Tk.  
  
Ella lo besó.  
  
Esto causó que todo la fiesta se congelara por unos minutos.  
Aquello fue un beso de lo mas tierno y empalagoso que se había visto.  
  
Matt refunfuño algo.  
Tai estaba con la boca abierta.  
Sora y Mimi y la mitad de las mamás dijeron "Que tierno"   
Los padres les guiñaron el ojo a las mamás. Como diciendo. "Espera a que lleguemos a casa.  
  
La celebración continuó hasta muy tarde..   
  
Al final Izzy entró en la casa cuando amaneció. Descubrió a Tk sentado en el arbol de navidad contemplando los regalos. Se veía un poco cansado.  
  
"Gracias" le dijo Izzy a Tk. "por un regalo tan maravilloso." Dijo mientras sonreía muy contento.  
  
"De nada.. no me gusta ver a las persona tristes" dijo mientras Izzy se iba a dormir. Su mayor sueño.. hablar con sus padres se había cumplido en uan noche tan especial.  
  
"Me alegra haber hecho feliz a alguien" dijo Tk mientras Patamon aterrizaba en su cabeza.   
"Lo siento Tk" dijo Patamon.  
"No te preocupes" dijo Tk mientras el arbol de navidad resplandecía a la luz del amanecer.  
  
"Feliz navidad a Todos" dijo Tk y se quedó dormido en una silla.  
Patamon se quedó en su cabeza mientras observaba a su protegido.  
  
"No morirás.. este día.. falta poco.. pero estaré a tu lado.." le dijo Patamon.  
"Te cuidaré.. hasta que llegué el momento.. tk" dijo Patamon mientras le frotaba una mejilla.  
  
Fin.  
  
Comentarios:  
Esto es parte de otro fic.. que no he concretado.. pero es parecido a la esperanza es inmortal. A ver si ahora me quedó bien.. y no tan extraño como la primera vez.. En la cual estaba incompleto. 


End file.
